Hurt me, Fuck me
by Myshaiaa
Summary: Kagami fell in love with Aomine but as he starts wanting to be close to the tanned boy, he starts to feel as if he were his worse enemy. In fact everything shows him that Aomine loves someone else but here comes cupidon Kuroko to solve the enigma. A short tale of only an evening Aomine needs to rocks Kagami's world. AoKaga.
1. Chapter 1 : Hurt me

Hello every one, here is my first fanfiction of KnB. I am so happy to say it, cause I really like KnB and my favourite couple is AoKaga of course and since a long time I want to write some but I always thought I could not do it. I know I am not as good as those I read here, which are really very good but I want to try at least. So lets me describe it for you, thanks you :)

**Title :** Hurt me, Fuck me

**Chapters:** 2 only

**Summary :** Kagami fell in love with Aomine but as he starts wanting to be close to the tanned boy, he starts to feel as if he were his worse enemy. In fact everything shows him that Aomine loves someone else but here comes cupidon Kuroko to solve the enigma. A short tale of only an evening Aomine needs to rocks Kagami's world.

**PS :** Since I am not a native english speaker I apologize for all the faults I could have done. And I hope someone could help me if there are too unbearable.

* * *

**Chapter One :** Hurt me

Kagami was waiting on the court for a while now. Waiting for his, so called, friends to come and play a four on four with him. He gently turned the ball on its index, frowning from time to time in thinking at the moment that they would finally be there.

It was going to be four of them on the court this evening. Four people going to run, sweat and play basketball under the falling sun. It would sure be intense when we knew who it was gonna be. Him, the current ace of Seirin, with his shadow, playing against two players of generation of miracles.

It surely would be intense, no more saying. Even if they will be fighting for victory, it would be in the end nothing more than a mere game. Something some casual friends would do when having nothing better on mind. But since when, him, Kise and Aomine have been friends exactly ? Since never, really. But as he is a teammate of Kuroko, his new light precisely, he and the small guy started hanging out more often. Playing basketball, yes, but spending time at Kagami's place too for nothing more than doing funny things and eating.

Yeah, certainly lacking of presence but it was sure fun to hang out with Kuroko. It is why, Kagami knowing that, agreed to hang out with his friends too.

Even if they were opponents in real matches, Kagami, Aomine and Kise just did get along with each other like Kuroko wanted it. This was meaning that the Seirin's teammates were going to be more often together than only hanging after training.

Giving back to the court's entrance, he did not see Kise quickly entering in. He turns when hearing his footsteps and sees him getting closer with an expression of pain.

"Oww, oww, ow, Aominecchi, you are so mean. It hurts.", cries out the blonde guy while rubbing his back. Being inattentive by him, Kagami soon focus on the things he has just said and the other person who talks now. "This is the point in hitting you, Baka." Shouts loudly Aomine who want to be heard of the two. Kise was here and with him, like always, was Aomine too.

The red hair's heart skip a bit as his eyes meet those of the bluenet. He is standing some meters only behind Kise, arms crossed on his chest, glaring silently at Kagami. Raised eyebrows, the Seirin ace, try to glare back. But it don't seem right to him since he don't know exactly why he is look like that by the dark skin guy.

Right inside his heart he feels that something is not alright with this pair of eyes he lust for since the end of their winter cup. It was not only his eyes that he wants actually. He fell in love with Aomine, his strong willpower and this side of him he never saw, an Aomine who had lost. It was bitter, painful, unthinkable, pitiful, yet worthy and amazingly beautiful. He starts to think about him, to want to get much closer and to get noticed but soon he faced a concrete wall. Aomine was in love with Kise, at least it is what he thought now.

Yeah, he thought of how it was easy for him to get such harsh look and for nothing too, while the blonde guy who was rubbing against him, always get more gentle eyes and sometimes it get on his nerv... wait, the blond guy who was what ? "O... Oî, Kise ?" Kagami jumps as he realizes what Kise was doing. He is stuck glue to him, rubbing his back to Kagami hips and smiling like a child playing with his favourite toy. « Hmm, Kagamicchi is so much gentle than Aominecchi... and warm too, wanna be my blanket ? » It was not really surprising for the red hair to hear Kise saying such nonsense now. Not that it is a compliment or that he likes hearing that, but Kise has some periods were he acts more than weird and everyone is used to it by now. Even Kagami who first found it very unbelievable and shocking, now accepted it well.

But what in this is more surprising, it is the reaction of Aomine when he does such thing with Kagami. Normally he will glare, and bark, and smirk, and provoke, even insult and then take Kise back to hit him. For Kagami who was sure he did it when Kise touches everyone, it was like saying 'don't you dare saying or doing this with another, you are mine only' and every time he sees such acting of Aomine toward Kise while thinking like that, he feels really hurt in the inside.

However, things didn't happen the same way this time. Aomine simply glare at those two, ignore them and walk further. For Kagami it was as if hell was gonna fall on him, since the intensity of the glaring got heavier and heavier as he walks near them. "Come on, Aominecchi, wait for your beloved partner." Kise takes the ball in Kagami's hands and run slowly to reach the tanned boy. The red hair stays quiet behind, looking at them like he is watching some kind of TV love scene where the husband decided to pout and the wife try to be forgiven by declaring his love. He feels frustrated at being ignored like that but remains silent.

"What do you think you are doing, Kagami-kun ? Kise-kun just steals the ball from your hands."

Kagami sigh, shrugging like saying he didn't really care or he didn't do it on purpose. "Yeah, sorry. I got distr... Waaaah, Kuroko since when are you here ?"

The small boy looks at his shocked friend, keeping his same facial cold expression and simply says "Since the beginning, Kagami-kun." It was not new anymore that Kuroko lack of presence was really big, but each time it would get the same reaction from everybody.

Even his coach still has not got used to it. "Don... don't tell me that you were even here before me ?" Shouts the red hair while being more surprise than necessary. In fact he was surprised by the sudden appearance of his teammate but he is more shocked of what would happen if Kuroko was really here since the very beginning. The shadow was such a sharp.

What if he saw everything even the odd expressions on Kagami's face as he stares jealously at Kise and Aomine. It would be very weird to explain such a look and Kagami's tone while asking that to his shadow clearly shows that he is not at ease. "Don't be ridiculous Kagami-kun, how on earth am I supposed to be here this whole time without you noticing me ?" Kagami more than pissed off, was just about to explain to this small guy how he always manage to be somewhere for a long time and not being noticed by others when Kuroko continues talking.

"...Beside, I didn't need to be here the whole time, I never miss anything from the first seconds I cross the court. You hiding something from me, Kagami-kun ?" acting like a best friend in need and right of knowing everything, Kuroko stares quietly his friend, causing Kagami to swallow difficultly his saliva as he understands more or less what the small guy means to say. He did not want to go to the heart of the matter and changes the subject.

"How... is it that of all people you are the one to not really realizes your own ability ? I wonder."

Kagami turns to the idiotic couple on the court who was playing while waiting for they opponents. Kuroko didn't talk back on what Kagami said but the red hair felt on him during a long time the intense look of his teammate. It was meaningless to hide something from him, Kagami already knows it for hanging around him often enough. But at least it would be better for him not to get on the horse too quickly.

He is not really accepting his own feelings for Aomine and discussing it with another people, Kuroko to be exact, is not the big deal for him. He is actually already feeling rejected before even confessing. And even if he does it one day, what was he going to say ? That he feels jealous when they are together and Aomine not paying attention to him but only to Kise ? What a childish confession it is gonna be, not even one someone will be happy to hear. Kagami sigh again as he starts walking toward Kise and Aomine to begin the match. Kuroko does the same thing and his attention got in the end on something else, allowing Kagami to release his pressure.

"Kise-kun, why are you always rubbing against someone ? Are you possibly in heat these days ? Stop acting like that, it makes me want to tie you to a porcupine"

Says Kuroko with his expressionless face and his brave tone, like what he says is perfectly normal and good. Not even with a laugh or an expression who could show that he hate that Kise rubs against him. Kise then acts hurt and go away from kuroko. "Kurokocchi, you too being mean to me ? Aww, I am going to Kagamicchi again then."

The blonde guy puts his head on the table while his hands got between his thighs. "But I don't have the right to... nhnnnnn." He was more than freezing to death and starts to cry for real. "Why is no one understanding that I have a low blood pressure and that I get cold easily in winter ? I feel unwanted, only Kagamicchi is kind to me, but Aominecchi would not let me approach him... Aww, I am so cold." Kuroko stays expressionless again, not even being touched by the pain of his friend. He looks at him and sucks hard into his vanilla shake. "Never heard you have a low blood pressure Kise-kun. Feel sorry for you." He cuts it sucking to say this without really meaning the sorry part and then return to the vanilla taste that he likes so much. The only thing he ever buys when he comes to Magi Burger.

Kise starts to be agitate, sulking on the table and mumbling things Kuroko don't even bothered to understand, he did want to say something and being a bit kind but when he opens his mouth Aomine comes and seat in front of them."Gosh, it takes no time to make a fucking little pee here. Is everyone training for some pee contest ?" grunts the bluenet and he takes a look to Kise who starts laughing at his sentence as he was still agitate on the table. "What are doing again Kise ?" He raises an eyebrow, fascinate by the big stupidity that never seems to disappear from his friend head. "Trying to avoid the porcupine's attack Aominecchi." The blonde guy continues to laugh, thinking of what this pee contest would really look like and Aomine shakes his head, giving a really worry look to Kuroko. "Sorry Aomine-kun, I guess we should have really let him in this mental ill house last time." The small boy smiles gently and briefly, only for Aomine to see this and Aomine smirks, liking this mocking of Kuroko. For him to say such thing with a poker face and then smile after, always makes Aomine smile. The tall guy finds it rather cute and adorable.

As Kise calms himself and merely starts sleeping, Kuroko continues digging in his shake. Aomine suddenly frowns his eyebrows and turns his head to watch behind him. Looking at the counter he lets a brief sigh coming out from his mouth and returns to Kuroko. "Why exactly does this idiotic light of yours eat so much ?" Kuroko stop his sucking just as his vanilla shake get empty and look at the counter too, before looking at Aomine. "Don't be jealous Aomine-kun, I did love you too even thought you were a mere idiot without any foods addictions" He looks so serious and calm saying that, when Aomine frowns again and kicks him roughly with his foot. "Tetsu, how dare you... ?" He doesn't finish his sentence and Kagami comes and sits near him with his plate full of burgers. The two stop talking and watch him. Kagami feels as if they were talking about him but then doesn't pay attention to it. "Erm... Kuroko, here, I knew your first shake would be empty by the time I come back." He puts in front of his shadow a new vanilla shake while smiling gently and looks quickly at Kise before turning to Aomine. The tanned guy looks at him with his frowns eyebrows and Kagami opens his mouth slowly. Every times he got this look from Aomine he starts loosing his confidence and his heart beat painfully and quickly. He puts two burgers in front of Aomine, who looks down at them before raising his eyes to Kagami again with his same look. "I planned to give these to Kise but since he is sleeping now, how about you take them ? I know you don't like mine but I don't know what exactly you like..."

He was really lacking of confidence and also with Aomine looking at him like that, he feels as if he was a big nuisance but still he want to do something for him. "Why don't you fucking wake him up to eat these ? I am not hungry." He doesn't give Kagami a second look and turns to the other side, looking through the glass at the people outside. The red hair remains silent, really shocked by his attitude and then puts the burgers in front of Kise before brushing gently his blond hair for him to wake up and eat. He starts eating his burgers after Kise woke up, looking only at them and didn't talk anymore, not only once. Kuroko looks at the scene in silent and then starts a conversation with Aomine in which nether Kise or Kagami take part. They were eating, concentrate on regaining forces after their four on four of the evening and even if it was now dark outside, they did take all they time.

"...mi-kun, Kagami-kun ! Wait." Kagami slowly stops himself and turn back, to see a tired Kuroko standing far away from him and looking with eyes like he was in great pain. He was so in his thoughts since they start walking the path to his house that he forgot he was with Kuroko. "Wha... what is it Kuroko ? You alright ?" He rushes back to his teammate and when he was close enough he took him by his shoulders. "I should be the one asking you that. Kagami-kun, you start walking as if you had fire under you ass and with your so strong legs you left me behind." True is that the two of them was walking to Kagami's house, that after they part away from Aomine and Kise in front of the fast food, the red hair remained silent and started walking so fast that even Kuroko have to look hurt. "Are you even considering the fact that you are not alone Kagami-kun ?" For some really rare times, Kuroko glare at Kagami while lecturing him. It was really surprising to see Kuroko this concerned about a so small matter, and Kagami just listen quietly at him and apologizes. After this, the small guy turns back, he leaves Kagami like he want to go home now. "I was thinking of consoling you a bit but there I don't feel like it anymore. Good night Kagami-kun." He walks slowly while giving his back to Kagami and his light looks at him with guilt. "I am sorry Kuroko..." even though the small guy does hear it, it was said with so much pain and sadness that the words barely comes out of his mouth.

He lowers his head and stands there as he thought Kuroko was gone now. Pain was really much like killing him now, every harsh and disinterest words Aomine told him makes him feel really hurt and rejected. But he has no saying in it because he didn't even confess to the tanned boy.

And of course he would be treat like that when he involuntarily gets close to the one Aomine really likes. Even thought that it is impossible for Kagami to hate Kise or to push him away when he gets close. Since this Bakagami really believe the blonde guy with his low blood pressure.

"Are you going to grow roots here ? I have nothing against it but I really am hungry now."

Kagami raises his head and there was no sign of Kuroko in front of him. But he did really hear his voice. He was wondering if he just dreamt it when as if he senses that, Kuroko talks again. "You really are simple mind Bakagami-kun"

He was now behind Kagami and the Seirin ace didn't even saw him passing by. "Yo... You meanie Kuroko !" he shouts while turning to his friend. "Please don't act like Kise complaining all the time, it looks gross and don't shout. You are disturbing the neighborhood" the small guy was now himself, expressionless as he walks the way to Kagami's house again.

The red hair feels like strangling him from behind, staying quiet but making ugly faces to his friends in his back, taking enough precautions to not be caught but it seems that Kuroko have eyes in his back. "I would appreciate you stopping to play the child in my back, you acting like Aomine-kun now ?" he didn't even wait two seconds to receive Kagami's response to his statement.

"Don't you went comparing this big asshole with me ever again Kuroko."

Kuroko stop and turns to look at Kagami's face. The red head was angry but not only that, he was hurt. By Kuroko's words or by anything else ? No one really knows not even himself. However this only sentence really hurts him and Kagami does not realize the tears coming from nowhere on his cheeks. Kuroko stays shocked, looking at his friend with certain sadness in his heart.

Kagami just jumps and starts to wipe it, looking elsewhere when Kuroko remains silent. He starts to think that maybe Kagami was unable to support such treatment from the egoist guy anymore.

"Kagami-kun, was I wrong to make you and Aomine-kun become friends ?" Kagami watches with surprise the small boy who gently come closer and hugs him.

"I am sorry. I thought that everything was gonna be alright with you two, but I guess you are really some very big idiots"

The Seirin's ace didn't really understand a things but being called an idiot when this insult involved Aomine was too much for him. Even after crying just some seconds ago.

"Damn Kuroko... wh... what did I just say ? Don't..." He didn't end his sentence that Kuroko pulls him closer and kiss him right away.

He doesn't move, watching Kuroko with eyes, wide open. "Ku... Kuro... ko ?" The small guy doesn't look at him and takes his phone. He dials a number and then waits for the person other to take the call. "Hello, I just saw Kagami-kun acting cute and all. I didn't resist and kissed him then confessed, this big guy just agree to go out with me, I am so happy."

Right after his sentences he hang up and with his calm and same look, eyes Kagami who was always stunned with a face asking 'What on earth are you talking about this so sudden kiss ? To who ? And why exactly did you kiss me anyway ?'

only his face was asking Kuroko these questions, Kagami does not find the strength to speak it up. Kuroko looks at him and starts smiling. Mouth open, Kagami just find him so much cute that he forget to keep grudge for these unexplained actions.

"Please Kagami-kun, don't look at me like that, I may really decide to confess, you know ?... anyways, lets go to your house, you are gonna have an argument or two with him but everything will be alright after that. At least I hope you two are not too dense for making it worse than it already is" Kagami really does not understand a single words at all, he just follows Kuroko while trying to have explications. After a long moment of realization he manages to blurt his word out. "Ku... Kuroko, what happens exactly ? And who did you just call ? How is it that we are going out together ? What argument ? With who ? I don't understand."

Kuroko raises his shoulders and sigh. "I know it Kagami-kun, cause you are just as dense as you are cute..." The small guy stop in front of Kagami's door and look at him. "...And still you remain my beloved light, no one has the right to hurt you. Not even the previous."


	2. Chapter 2 : Fuck me

**Chapter Two : **_Fuck me_

Everyone agreed on the fact that the ace of Touou was in a very bad mood. Aomine was lately always on nerves. It was true that only some days ago, he lost to Seirin in the winter cup, he lost to someone who was his shadow a time and so, he lost to this person's new light.

Yes, indeed he was really on nerve and everybody was thinking that it was because of this defeat. Touou's team itself was quite sad after this, but Aomine remained angry and it didn't get better by the days. Him and Kagami too were the biggest enemies this world never welcomed. They like to fight against each other and before this time Aomine had always won. On regular matches like on others, it was always the bluenet who had won. And then for him to simply say to Kagami or to Kuroko, even to everybody else.

"The only one who can beat me is me ?..."

Aomine jumps, staring meanly the poor girl near him. But she continues talking "Stop being so arrogant, there you lost, be happy that you find in the end your great enemy."

She laughs while running far away like a baby escaping from the shower. She gets away of the bluenet, avoiding a hit from him which could really have hurt her.

"Shut up Satsuki ! Did I fucking ask the hell out for you fucking opinion ?" barks the tanned boy as he glares at her again before going out of his house. "Stupid big boobs girl"

She came to visit him and see how he is doing, since he spend his time complaining with his look and sulking like a child at home without saying what is the exact problem.

She was a bit worried but she always ends up being insulted or thrown out of the house by the tanned boy. Today, she only ends up being insulted. She did manage to avoid a hit from him.

"Wai… wait Aomine ! Please, says hello to my dear Tetsu for me." Before the door close, she hears a "Like hell I would do this for you." from the sulking Aomine. But she laughs again.

At least he seems to be his usual self. She did not get to know what was his problem but she was sure that Kuroko would find it. In fact, she was pretty sure he already found it.

Aomine walks slowly, taking his time with his hands in his pockets. He was going to play basketball at a court with Kuroko, Kise and Kagami.

Him and Kagami tried to become friends, first he thought that it was for Kuroko's sake that Kagami accepted it, but then he felt as if the red hair was mocking him, pitying him for losing against them at the winter cup. And even more than losing, what the tanned boy hates the most was being pitied.

Right after their match, Kagami started to get close to Aomine. He firstly enjoyed the idea, cause without even noticing it, he started developing feelings for Kagami.

Fascinated by the red hair, who for the first time manage to really beat Aomine. It was for the tall boy a revelation, and Kagami became more precious at his eyes. His determination was so much contagious and wonderful.

But then, Aomine took his sudden will to get close to him as some pity he would have for the bluenet. He started hating this fact. Completely forgetting the winter cup, he felt hurt by the mere thought of Kagami simply pitying him. He didn't want to be seen like that by the red hair. He wanted to have an importance, but not as the poor and arrogant enemy who lost in the end.

Every time he saw Kagami acting close, he would pushed him away. In the bottom of his heart, it was not what he really wanted. His feelings for Kagami didn't stop growing bigger and he wanted to be close to him too. But this arrogant tanned boy preferred dying of heart's breaking than forgive the red hair for his sympathy he never asked for.

Kutoko, however, talked to him about this matter. It was some days ago, after he acted really harsh with Kagami and Kuroko then felt that something was really not all right with the two.

* * *

"Aomine-kun, what you just did to Kagami-kun was really rude. You pushed him too hard and you didn't even apologize."

The small boy looked at him with eyes that accused him for everything. He did agree with the fact that he overdid it this time but he could not said it so easily. Not when he did it because he saw Kagami being too close to Kise, not when it was because he got too quickly jealous and could not bear it.

"I don't understand what you are talking about, we were playing basketball. He is not a girl, Tetsu."

Aomine averted his eyes from those of Tetsu, not being able to handle with them. They was so strong. Tetsu was the only person to whom no one could lie to. And he didn't even need explanations, as he was so sharp.

"Why did you put on Kagami-kun, the weird plays of Kise-kun ? If you don't want the two to be so close, then hit Kise-kun instead…" Kuroko didn't look around him, not even giving a damn if Kise was here or not, while saying this. As he talked, he started to be very serious and concerned by the matter. In fact, he did hit the real matter. Aomine just didn't want Kise to be so close to Kagami.

"He is not a girl but he is now going to the infirmary. You really overdid it."

Aomine listened, guilty, to Kuroko's words but he didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to, cause he felt hurt too. He looked at him, as he asked himself if possibly Kuroko knew what he felt for Kagami and why he was rude to him. Really he should not underestimated the small boy.

"Tetsu please, let me alo…"

Kuroko glared at Aomine, causing him to shut up immediately. If not because of the situation, Kuroko would not be the one threatening Aomine and Aomine would not be the one listening to him quietly. And both knew it perfectly.

"If you don't stop this, Kagami-kun will end up hating you Aomine-kun."

Aomine jumped. This thought never really crossed his mind. But it was really possible. Not too long before it was the case. But it was the two who hated each other as rivals. Now that Kuroko made them become friends, nothing assured him that Kagami would not hate him again.

Then Kuroko smiled, not angry anymore, as he left Aomine. he was sure the tanned boy now understood it.

But the tanned boy first didn't understand it. Very soon he realized that may be he was not the only one in love with Kagami. And being hated by Kagami would not be to bad for Kuroko. But there he was not going to let it go like that.

* * *

Aomine is still walking, thinking now of how, thanks to Kuroko, Kise becomes the one to be hit and yell out. As he thinks more of it, Kuroko was right. Because everything was Kise's fault after all. He was the one who wanted to rub against everybody.

Even knowing why Kise becomes like that, he doesn't want to understand him. The fact is that Kise's lover, Kasamatsu-sempai, is on a trip for the time being. Being alone in they apartment, not being able to sleep with his warm and his presence make that Kise became like that. To the other who don't know about his relationship with his sempai, he simply says that he have a low blood pressure. He need an excuse because his acting really are weird.

Yes, even knowing all that, Aomine doesn't pity him and doesn't tolerate him being close to Kagami. Even thought that nor him, nor Kuroko, not even Midorima, Akashi or Murakashibara, will let him rub against them like he wants.

Only this stupid Kagami lets him do it without disliking it. Here is the second reason why Aomine is being mean to Kagami. Because he thinks that Kagami fell in love with Kise. He doesn't know that the fella is going out with his sempai so he may thinks he have his chance to have him or just don't know how to push him away cause he likes him. All these reflexions really get on Aomine nerves. Everything became like that because of this stupid fella and his idiotic warm complex or should he say a warm addict.

"Aominecchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !"

aomine sighs, thinking that he even hears Kise's voice out of nowhere. But soon he realizes that the real thing was here, coming in his direction. "What are you doing here, you ?" he looks at him, disgusted by the stupid happy smile on his face.

"Good evening Aomine-kun, you going already ? I came to pick you up !" Kise smiles again, more than before. Showing all his teeth, nearly as if he was mocking Aomine. "What fucking pick me up ? Don't make fun of me baka"

Aomine doesn't wait and starts walking but Kise doesn't immediately follow.

"Kise-tan, does Kasamatsu-tan come home now ?" a female voice, really familiar asks the blonde guy. " No Momoicchi. I am always alone." Kise starts to cry and then the girl pampers him.

Aomine turns, shocked, and looks at Satsuki. "For God's sake, what are you doing here Satsuki ?" he shouts, really surprised by the presence of the girl.

"You forgot this, I follow you right after I find it, to give it to you… Ah, Kise-tan, please stop crying."

Aomine take his phone that he forgot at home, he has not noticed it. "Thanks" And then starts walking again. Ignoring the two idiots.

"Ah, Aominecchi wait for me !" Kise lets Satsuki after thanking her and then rushes to catch Aomine. "Play well you two ! And be wise." Satsuki stupidly waves his hand, and Kise does it too. Aomine sighs, ashamed to know these two.

"Ne, ne, ne Aominecchi, are you listening ?" Aomine continues walking, not listening at all to this annoying guy. He raises shoulders and sighs again. "What do you want ?"

Kise starts crying and gets a bit close without touching Aomine. "I am sooooooo cold Aominecchi." He knows he can't rub against Aomine. It would be his end and he doesn't want it so soon. "Yeah, and ?" asks heartlessly the tanned boy.

Kise follows him while looking at him, arms crossed on his chest for warm. "And I am going to freeze, lend me your body." He stares at Aomine who look at him too, not even considering a single minute, what his friend just said.

"I hope I will not get hungry to quickly today." wonders Aomine. Kise shouts, pouting like a child. "Awww, Aominecchi, you just ignore me ! Ok, then I will have to wait for Kagamicchi to warm me up then."

He goes further of Aomine, but doesn't miss the harsh look Aomine throws at him. "A… Aominecchi ?" he freezes, not from cold but from the look in Aomine's eyes. The tanned boy points his finger on him and says calmly.

"Don't you dare doing this Kise, he is mine only !"

Kise opens his eyes, looking surprised and nearly shocked at Aomine. The tanned boy realizes what he just say and looks too at Kise, eyes wide open.

He averts his look and then rubs his neck with his hand, very embarrassed.

"Aominecchi is so cute !"

Kise smiles, happy to see him like that. "What did you say ? Kise I will kill you !" Kise starts running, rushing to the court who was not far away anymore. It was now a very small distance.

"It makes me want to play with you more ! Aominecchi, let me tell you that tonight Kagamicchi is mine only."

His words and actions provoke Aomine who starts running too. Kise reaches the front gate of the court and just here Aomine catches him and hits his back really strongly with his foot.

"Oww, oww, ow, Aominecchi, you are so mean. It hurts." He cries and goes near Kagami, then he starts to rub his back against his hips.

"This is the point in hitting you, Baka." Aomine glares at them and especially at Kagami who just turns and looks at him. 'Why don't you push him away ? Why do you let him touch you like that ? Why ?' all these questions was on Aomine's mind as he glares at Kagami. But then looking at him as it seem he likes what is Kise doing, Aomine doesn't have the strength to do anything.

"O… Oî, Kise ?"

Aomine walks near them in silent and stops glaring, when he reaches the basket. He feels really hurt there, but he tries to forget about it a little bit.

* * *

"Gosh, it takes no time to make a fucking little pee here. Is everyone training for some pee contest ?" Aomine grunts, sitting in front of Kuroko. He just comes from the toilets and waited way too much to make a little pee.

As he finishes his complains, he looks at Kise who is laughing his ass off, on the table. "What are doing again Kise ?" he is surprise by all the blonde guy's acting.

"Trying to avoid the porcupine's attack Aominecchi." Responds Kise while laughing. Aomine doesn't understand of course and then looks at Kuroko for some explanations, he want to be rassured that Kise is not going crazy.

"Sorry Aomine-kun, I guess we should have really let him in this mental ill house last time." Kuroko was such a comic sometimes. Aomine likes it anytime he says these funny things while being serious.

And then, Aomine realizes that the seat near him is empty. 'Where is Kagami ?' he asks himself. Then he turns, looking where they left him just a while ago. And he is still here, waiting for his volcanic burgers. He looks at Kuroko again.

"Why exactly does this idiotic light of yours eat so much ?" he finds it amazing, but he just can't let it out as if he is admiring Kagami. His pride is in fact really present even if he lost against him.

"Don't be jealous Aomine-kun, I did love you too even thought you were a mere idiot without any foods addictions" Kuroko's response doesn't surprise him but it can't be tolerate. He hits the small guy's foot and yells on him. "Tetsu, how dare you… ?"

Kagami just arrives and he is forced to shut up, to look at the red hair. He is more at ease now that he sits near him. Kagami looks at him and Kuroko weirdly but doesn't asks anything. Then he gives Kuroko a second milkshake. "Erm… Kuroko, here, I knew your first shake would be empty by the time I come back."

Aomine watches him carefully as he looks at Kise. Kagami looks at the sleeping Kise on the table, before looking at Aomine. And then the tanned boy frowns and glares again at Kagami. How comes he pays attention to the blonde guy before him.

Then Kagami tries to say something to Aomine and it seems nothing want to come out as he does it so slowly. Does he hates Aomine already, then it is an end then.

"I planned to give these to Kise but since he is sleeping now, how about you take them ? I know you don't like mine but I don't know what exactly you like…"

Aomine is shocked. He really passes after Kise and even must take what was meant for him. No can do. Kagami don't have right to be so mean.

"Why don't you fucking wake him up to eat these ? I am not hungry."

He is hungry, but too arrogant and too dense to take them. And now he feels as hurted as, without knowing, he hurts Kagami. He doesn't pay attention to Kagami anymore, just talks to Kuroko as the small guy ask him something. Once again, he doesn't apologize.

He feels like he is going further and further from Kagami. But then he doesn't find the strenght to stop his stupid acting of his.

He knows that Kagami really don't know what he likes to eat. It is his own fault for not answering when Kagami once asks him. But then, he can't control his jealousy.

* * *

He let Kuroko and Kagami go, after that him and Kise have ate. Looking at them as he hates the ideas or them going alone. But he no longer have the right to say something, he can't since he acts so mean to the red hair.

"Did I miss something ?" asks the blonde guy who feels more alive after eating. Aomine while walking looks at him "what are you talking about ? Don't tell me you were really sound asleep ?"

Kise smiles and then stretches. "Yeah I was, sorry… so I mean, why was Kagamicchi so sad ? and why are you so silent Aominecchi ?"

Aomine lost his mocking smile and averts his eyes. "I don't know. Why didn't you ask that to himself ?"

Kise looks at him and frowns. "I didn't have the time… Ah, and Kurokocchi asks me to tell you that the guy really hates you now. Who is he talking about ?"

Aomine stops and looks at Kise with shock. "And it is only now that you tell me this ?"

Kise stops too and jumps. "But he just send it to me by message… there, look !"

Aomine thought he accepted this fact. That he accepted Kagami hating him. But here that he realizes it could be true and plus thinking Kuroko could take him away, he can't bear with it.

He turns back and then starts heading out to Kagami's house. "Heee, Aominecchi where are you going ?"

Aomine simply replies. "Take back what is mine."

* * *

"Kuroko, what was that call for ? Answer me ?" Kuroko is watching the TV, eating something Kagami made quickly. The red hair is asking him the same questions since a while ago but he doesn't really answers him as he find it amusing.

"I thought the message could not be effective enough, so I called. With this, he will come for sure."

Kagami sits near him. Tired to ask. "But who ?"

Kuroko hears some footstep, coming loudly as if the one is running. He smirks and jumps on Kagami who is caught by surprise.

"Kagami-kun, your are way too slow." He leans on him as if he was going to kiss him again. "Kuro... wait..." The door opens and closes with big noises.

"Tetsu !" the strong shout make Kagami jumps, as Kuroko simply raises and looks at the entrance. "Hello Aomine-kun." says the small boy as if nothing.

Aomine was there, standing and breathing soundly as he glares at the small boy. Kagami is shocked to see him.

"Ao… Aomine… how do… do you enter in ?" he asks, really not understanding anything. "I let the door open" answers Kuroko.

"This is dangerous Kuroko, what if an ill intentioned man enters in ?"

Both, Kuroko and Aomine are shocked to hear Kagami says that.

"Kagami-kun, there are some more important matter here, please focus on it. Plus, the ill intentioned person was in since the very beginning with you." He smirks weirdly, looking at Kagami who is surprise by his words. "Kuro… ko ?"

"Enough !" Kuroko doesn't have the time to do anything anymore that Aomine comes and takes him from Kagami. "You better stay here Bakagami !" he frowns while looking at Kagami and then goes out with Kuroko on his shoulders.

Kagami stays quiet and sit. Aomine was so angry that he worried for Kuroko. He stands up and walk to the door and when he was about to open it.

"I though I told you to stay on the sofa ?" Aomine enters and lock the door. Kagami is surprised and walks back. "But… but… where is Kuroko "

Aomine looks cold, expressionless as he walks towards Kagami. "Going home."

Kagami looks at him, asking himself what he did again to receive this look. And then he reaches the sofa and fall in. As he want to stand up, Aomine is more fast and jumps on him too. Takind the place of Kuroko.

"What… what are you doing Aomine ?" Kagami blushes, suddenly aware of the situation and of the proximity of the bluenet. "can't you tell Bakagami ?"

He swallows difficultly his saliva and he shivers as Aomine asks it with such a sexy look on his face.

"Don't… don't call me that…" Kagami asks it smoothly, not being able to resit or fight Aomine. In fact he was dense and in love. It was a dangerous association.

"Yeah… sorry Taiga."

It was as if, some spines hit Kagami's lower part. He felt some tingling there.

Kagami blushes beyond limit and looks at Aomine with his eyes wide open. He can't believe that Aomine apologized and called him like that. He acts so gentle with him. He can't believe and so he can't bear.

"Wha… what are you doing Aomine ?..." he cries. "It was less difficult when you… treat me like nothing… hurtful, but less difficult." While crying, Kagami closes his eyes and covers his face with his arms.

Aomine is so full of guilt. He feels hurt just by seeing Kagami like that and realizes what he has himself done to his beloved tiger.

"Taiga… Taiga ?" he tries to get his attention by calling him but Kagami doesn't move. "look at me, Taiga"

Each time he hears his name like that, Kagami just melts more and more. His heart beats crazily and he doesn't know how to act. Still he can't face Aomine as weak and hurt as he is now.

"No I don't wa… I can't."

Aomine caress gently his hair and kisses his forehead. "Taiga… ?" being patient, he waits for him until under all his kisses and caresses, Kagami finally looks at him. Red and teary, but also excited. As he discovers it, Kagami tries to hide his erection with his hands.

Aomine laughs and falls on him, putting his head in his neck, his breath making Kagami shivers.

"nnhnnn... the fella is right… you are so damn fucking warm Taiga." He sighs, losing all his strength to control himself as his hands go under Kagami's shirt and start touching his chest and playing with his nipples.

Kagami jumps a bit and then lets out a sound breath as he tries to keep control over his body.

"Damn, your skin is so…" Aomine kisses his neck, letting a hickey while one of his hands goes in Kagami's pants and caress his dick.

He raises a bit, looking at Kagami's expression while the red hair starts moaning more and more under Aomine's hand working on him. He kiss his cheeks, his neck again and then after removing, with one hand, his shirt, kisses his chest and bites his nipples. He licks it, causing Kagami to moan suddenly louder and arching against him. Aomine's other hand goes on Kagami's hip and touches it smoothly.

"A… Aomine…"

The tanned boy smirks, more than happy to hear Kagami calls him in this seductive and exciting voice. He looks at him and comes close to his mouth. "Yeah, Taiga ?"

The red hair never get used to it. He is still blushing, his hands moving without him noticing it.

"Wha… what are you doing to me ?"

Aomine smiles and then laughs happily. "The same thing that… you are doing to me."

Kagami frowns gently, not understanding it until Aomine lets escape a sweet moan while putting his head on his chest.

There he feels his owns hands, moving on Aomine's dick in his pant too. He is shocked. He doesn't really do anything and then his hands will not stop.

The tanned boy was hard erects like Kagami and as sensitive that Kagami never though he can be. Causing the red hair to feel more too.

"Taiga…" Aomine groans, begging while calling Kagami and the red hair looks at his head on his chest.

"You are mine only." He looks at him in disbelief. How is it that he is 'his' exactly? Since when? Kagami wants to ask as Aomine stops moving his hands.

"Ao… mine…?" the red hair complains, feeling lonely and unsatisfied already. He longed for him so much.

"Nor Kise, nor Kuroko, but mine only…" Aomine continues, talking as if he was going to die from pain, now that he touches Kagami, he doesn't think of living without him.

Kagami stops to move too and asks all confused. "what… what are you talking about ? I never am Kuroko's or Kise's !" he puts his hands around Aomine's neck. As if he is protecting him from something. He feels the pain in Aomine's word and can't bear with it.

"Then why do you let them touch you ?"

Kagami frowns and then talks right after him, closing his eyes and apologizing. "I am sorry. Kuroko is my friend and I never thought he would do that to play… and… even though I knew you… love him… I never was able to hate Kise… I am sorr…"

Aomine raises in a hurry, looking at Kagami while frowning non-stop. "I what?"

The mere thought of him loving this big idiot porcupine of Kise makes him want to throw up.

"You are more dense than I ever believe." He says, forgetting that he did thought Kagami was in love with Kise too. "Wha… what did you say?" asks Kagami, ready to bit him.

"Kise is only my friend, a very good one… and he already have someone."

Aomine suddenly smirks and gets even closer to Kagami's lips. "Then… do you love me?... cause it seems like you don't hate the thought of being mine only."

He looks at Kagami with his habitual arrogant look and smile, playing with the poor red hair, and Kagami removes his hands from his neck, ready to kick him out. "Aomine…" he shoots, all pissed off.

"Come on, I am just joking Taiga… forget the last part, but just answer me."

Hearing his name calm Kagami. He looks at Aomine, the tanned boy here is serious. Then all embarrassed, Kagami nods like a child while averting his eyes.

Aomine stays silent, staring him. And Kagami not looking, wonders what he is thinking about.

He caress Kagami's lips with his finger and then the red hair looks finally at him. He lowers and kisses him gently and for a very long time. Kagami, first surprises, starts quickly to follow the rhythm and puts his hand on Aomine's chest. Not pushing him away but feeling the muscles of the tanned boy as he lets a moan escape from their kiss.

It is a breathless kiss and Kagami has to hit Aomine to make him see that he is suffocating. As soon he lets his prey breathe, Aomine kiss him again and then take off all his clothes. Kagami is now nude under Aomine and don't even realizes as he is too excited again by these sweet kisses.

"You don't have some lube, do you ? It is gonna hurt a bit."

A bit was not what Kagami felt when Aomine starts fingering him. He moans in both pain and pleasure before the pleasure of his fingers completely takes him.

Aomine lost control at the sexiness Kagami shows only with finger and then penetratre him.

It was not a moan but a shout that Kagami throws when he feels this big boy entering him.

"Gosh, Taiga you arrrrrrrrre so tight."

Kagami covers his face with his arms again, blushing and moaning in pain as Aomine goes in all. "I am in…"

"You were in since the beginning…" yells in pain Kagami. He closes his eyes and stops his tears from going out.

Aomine stop there, and then comes to kiss him again. He licks all the way from his neck to his nipples. Letting bite marks and with that Kagami becomes more relaxed, then he starts moving.

Moaning and moaning again, Kagami doesn't stop. The pleasure rise more quickly than he ever believes it could. Aomine is such a damn God of sex, sexy and well built and perverted too.

He puts Kagami's legs on his shoulders, stroking his penis while pounding him. He moans too, kissing Kagami gently. It is nearly heaven for Kagami, never has he experienced such a great feeling. All Aomine's feelings, he feels it all by this sex they are having.

Aomine's stamina is a bit too much for Kagami, but pleasure and only insatiable needs come filling the red hair. The tanned boy changes his position, he puts Kagami on the stomach, raises his hips and then penetrates him again. He makes Kagami moans at each moves.

"Taigaaaaaaa….." he moans and Kagami who shakes his head, moans too.

"Wha… what with all these 'Taiga' Ao… mine !" he blushes, in fact he is happy. So much happy that it is too much. But he just stays the "…Bakagami… is not sexy at all…"

Kagami moans, clinging to whatever he touches, drooling without caring. "Just… call me Kaga…"

Aomine barks, giving a move who makes Kagami cry louder. "No, can do… I don't wanna call you like everyone... not when we are having sex, not even doing thing like anyone."

It is a word Kagami doesn't save in his head for time. Him, having sex with Aomine. Still dreaming a bit.

"How… what are… you talking about… and why do we have to have sex... first thing after confession ?" he yells and frowns like a stupid.

The tanned boy sighs, always surprised by Kagami's slow mind. "You are asking that, only now ?... you are not by any chance retarded, Taiga ? I really loves you but I don't think it will do…"

Kagami just grunts, moving his hips to have more of Aomine in him. He just say 'love', with an insult but he said it. And Kagami is crying just understanding.

"O… oî ! Erm, don't cry… I am sorry…" he kisses his back and caresses his hips. Being as close as he can of Kagami's body and letting full of hickeys.

"I really can't stand the thought of you putting me after someone… I want to be your number one… as Tetsu kisses you and Kise touches you, Aomine fucks you !"

Aomine smirks in kagami's back and bites him violently. The red hair cries, jumps, shivers and without warning he comes in a long and sexy moan. Hearing him like that, feeling his asshole shrinking like crazy around his dick, Aomine could not bear and comes too in the red hair.

"Gosh…" he falls on Kagami and sighs for a long time, resting a bit. "Taiga you got me…"

Kagami's breath slowly becomes normal. His sweat starts blending with Aomine's and he blushes as his mind comes to his head. "A… Aomine… !?"

The tanned boy closes his eyes and answers. "Yeah… so much tired, I am beat." He kissed Kagami's neck and embraces him.

The red hair could not keep his words. "You… you are way too much gentle, it is weird !"

Aomine frowns. "Bastard, how dare you insulting me…? What does it mean ?" he stands up and hits Kagami with his foot. "Aie…" Kagami stands up too and looks at him. "You are going ?" the red hair looks at him all desperate.

Aomine stops and look at him all angry. "as hell…" he smirks. "as hell I could let you now… got you, kept you !"

The tanned boy did want to threaten him but Kagami feels instead, relieve and crazily happy.

* * *

"Kurokocchi, did you got hit too ?" Kise looks at Kuroko all worried. "How is that Kise-kun ?"

Kise sits on the court, all sweaty and sighs. "I got hit because I tried to get close to Kagamicchi. You sent me this message I show him, so I wonder if you got hit too."

Kuroko looks absent mind a bit, thinking of something and then smiles. "No worry Kise-kun. Beside I did something more serious." Kise frowns in disbelief while looking at a very weird Kuroko. "mo… more serious ?" Kuroko keeps his smile. "Yes !" he sits next to Kise and sighs all tired too. "I kissed Kagami-kun."

Kise jumps and looks surprise at Kuroko. "No… no way ? And you are still alive !?" he calms himself and frowns. "But… does it mean you like Kagamicchi too ?"

Kuroko laughs and looks at Kise with a brilliant smile. "Don't be ridiculous Kise-kun, Kagami-kun is my best friend. But just don't say it to anyone, it will be a big fuss if Akashi-kun hears it."

Kise smiles and opens his mouth as he remembers something very important. "True is it, sorry I did forget that."

Kuroko looks at Kise and frowns. "But I still don't understand how you got to know about Akashi-kun and me and Aomine –kun don't..."

Kise nods, all happy. "Ne, ne, ne Kurokocchi, you know, Momoicchi told me about that, the day we spent all together at Midorimacchi's place. But since Aominecchi didn't stop touching her breast all night until they started hurting her the day after, she didn't tell him too. She was so pissed off."

Kuroko stays shocked, looking at Kise not understanding how Aomine manage to be this perverted. And then Kise asks him something. "Does it even really hurt ?"

Kuroko stays expressionless. "What ?" Kise mimics something on his chest while smiling. "Boobs, Kurokocchi, boobs…" kuroko answers immediately. "I don't know Kise-kun, I am not a girl."

Kise nods again. "True you are." Kuroko sighs and closes his eyes. "I wonder if the tiger will be ok, he fell for a very big pervert."

* * *

Here was the last chapter, review, follow, and like pleased ^^ thanks you (:


End file.
